1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to reduced scaled racing systems which include a camera on the racing vehicle to provide a real to life image of the path of travel of the vehicle on a monitor viewed by the user. More particularly, the present invention pertains to those reduced scale racing systems.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
U. S. Pat. No. 4,817,948 issued Apr. 4, 1989 to Louise Simonelli and European Patent Application No. 281,427 published Sep. 7, 1988 for Harold D. Pierce et al. disclose reduced-scale racing systems, wherein each one includes vehicles having inboard cameras and transmitters for transmitting the video image as well as data from various inboard sensors. Each system also includes remote control stations, each station having various user input sensors for the remote control of a vehicle as well as a video display to allow the user to view the path of travel of the vehicle as monitored by its on-board camera.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,875,996 issued Apr. 8, 1975 to Henry Von Kohorn discloses a platform having air-conditioned ducts located therebeneath to cool an object on the platform.
U. S. Pat. No. 4,848,247 issued Jul. 18, 1989 to Sytze A. Kuipers discloses a pallet having holes through its top surface through which air may flow to cool an object resting thereon.
U. S. Pat. No. 5,309,140 issued May 3, 1994 to Hobart R. Everett, Jr., et al. discloses a system for providing an output corresponding to the speed of a remotely controlled vehicle.
United Kingdom Patent Application No. 2,039,754 published Aug. 20, 1980 for Kin Leung discloses a steering mechanism for a remotely controlled vehicle utilizing only on control frequency.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.